An Average Day
by ShikiKaze09
Summary: Just an average day in the life of Yata Misaki. Fem!Yata. 'Waiting for the walk sign to turn green, Yata tapped her foot with increasing awkwardness...'


**Yo! I should totally be working on my other stories but then this came out of nowhere, so instead of the next chapter of 'Project Fantasy' or the re-write of the first chapter for 'Life as a Secret Tom-Boy', this was born.**

**Mikoto/Yata is totally my OTP, just so you know ;)**

**Hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: do not own K in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

Waiting for the walk sign to turn green, Yata tapped her foot with increasing awkwardness. Dressed in an off the shoulder white top, stylishly ripped denim shorts and some slip-on flats, she was way out of her usual choice of clothing, and she was keenly – uncomfortably so – aware of the stares she wasn't used to being on the end of.

She pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, wishing, not for the first time, that she had her beanie with her. Despite liking her hair semi-long, she hated how it got in the way without anything to hold it back. She didn't really like doing anything with it – merely brushing and letting it get messed up from scratching and wearing a hat on it, but she'd taken care to actually keep it neat for the day. She'd even straightened it.

Her old friends from primary school had invited her on a girls day out, and, as much as Yata loved hanging out with her adopted family, she felt like she needed it. It wasn't like she could have one with Anna considering the Strain hardly goes out anywhere without their King, Mikoto.

Mikoto, her boyfriend.

They had been dating for a few weeks but the thought still caused her to flush and her heart to flutter. She'd developed a crush on him soon after joining HOMRA. However, she hadn't had a crush before and didn't know what to do with it. As such, most of the Clan had assumed it to be mere hero-worship (which wasn't thought odd as some other members had displayed similar behaviour in the past).

Apparently Mikoto knew differently. He'd waited until she had turned eighteen before making a move – the Vanguard had been sixteen when they had first met. In other words, a minor. And even though HOMRA disregarded most laws, that was a line the King didn't want to cross.

(The Clan had been quite shocked when Mikoto bluntly informed them they were now dating and promptly decided to take a nap, leaving a flustered Yata to be pestered with questions. That was probably the first time she cursed at him.)

Yata perked up, feeling eyes – differently from the ones focused on her in a less than innocent way – on her. Hazel eyes scanned the walkways around her and spotted two familiar figures making their way to the stop sign she was standing at.

Yata brightened and glanced at her watch, noting it was getting dangerously close to dinner time. The two, Mikoto and Anna, must be on their way back from one of their usual walks.

She shoved roughly passed the other people, ignoring the words directed at her and trotted to meet the red and white haired duo.

"Mikoto-san! Anna-chan!" She called out in greeting with a grin.

Anna blinked her red eyes and silently nodded back. One hand gripped loosely at the Kings sleeve and the other held one of her marbles.

Mikoto glanced briefly at her, a cigarette hanging from one corner of his mouth, before directing his amber eyes behind her. He looked annoyed. Yata frowned in confusion. It wasn't like the King to ignore her like that, even when in a bad mood. She looked back as well, noting absently how some of the people that were staring at her were still doing so.

And then their eyes flickered to the red headed leader of HOMRA.

Mikoto's free arm wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against his side as he continued to glower at the now frightened crowd in front.

Yata couldn't help but snicker. Obviously Mikoto was the jealous type.

She earned an unamused scowl in return. His arm tightened possessively as they started walking, the light finally turning green.

"Who's cookin' tonight?" Yata asked. Most members of HOMRA usually begged meals at home base; too lazy or wanting a freshly made meal rather than a store bought one, they claimed. Yata knew it was mostly because they sucked at cooking, though.

Kusanagi-san must have figured that out too, since he strangely didn't protest to them using his kitchen. Then again, he might not have simply because he no longer has to make his own food. Or it may be because they brought their own ingredients with them and only sometimes used his. It probably helps they clean up the mess too.

Of course, that didn't stop him from banning certain people from stepping foot in there. Namely, the ones incapable of cooking. Yata was, along with Totsuka-san, Kamamoto and a few others, allowed in without supervision.

Well, not really Totsuka-san. Kusanagi-san was wary of him being left on his own even without being in his bar. The man was, for all of his kind hearted nature, extremely good at getting into –and causing - trouble.

"Kamamoto is," Mikoto answered after a moment, blowing out a mouthful of smoke and dropping the cigarette onto the concrete to be crushed under foot.

Yata hummed and took the chance to lean further into his side with a sigh of contentment. It was only in moments like these that Yata allowed herself to be pleased with the height difference between them. It made cuddling – not that she'd admit that she likes it – so much easier.

"I think I like it better when you wear your usual clothes." Mikoto commented flatly. Had he said it to any other girl besides Yata, they probably would have been offended.

Misaki grinned. "Jealous," she practically sung under her breath jokingly.

He pretended not to have heard her, though she caught the brief flash of humor in his eyes and the quirk of one side of his mouth.

"Misaki is pretty like this, too." Anna pipped up.

Mikoto glanced down at her. "Misaki's not wearing any red." He said.

Yata observed the two. Conversations between them were either odd or entertaining depending on what they were speaking about, seeing as Anna – and Mikoto too, now that she thought about it – were fine with staying silent, especially when they were together (which was most of the time).

Anna craned her neck to return the look. "Misaki has a pretty red." She told him as if that's all that mattered.

Yata would usually fly off the handle when someone calls her by her first name, but these two were different. Anna calls everyone by their first name, and Mikoto only started using it after she had agreed to date him.

The others usually just called her 'Yata', with a few exceptions. Like Kamamoto calling her 'Yata-san' or Kusanagi calling her 'Yata-chan'.

"Does she now?" Mikoto murmured. He looked thoughtful.

Anna nodded in response. "Not as pretty as Mikoto's." She informed him.

"I don't think anyone will have a red as 'pretty' as Mikoto-sans." Yata pitched in. She didn't like the look starting to cover Mikoto's face.

It looked like he was thinking dark thoughts. Yata replayed the conversation but she couldn't pick out what might have disturbed him.

Mikoto blinked, and the look faded. "Stop it with the 'san'."

"Ah, sorry. Old habits, you know?" She smiled sheepishly. He'd told her that multiple time before. "Mikoto." She added as an afterthought.

Mikoto didn't respond, only squeezing her shoulder before removing his arm from around her.

Yata glanced forward and was surprised to note they were back.

She had to suppress a groan of annoyance. The guys were going to make a big fuss about what she was wearing and Totsuka-san, she knew, would insist on taking pictures.

'_Damn it_!' She thought.

She would have changed into her usual attire, but she had been running late and only had enough time to drop her shopping bags off at where she was currently staying. If she had changed, she would have been late for dinner and then all of the good food would have already been eaten.

Comparing the two, maybe being late wouldn't have been so bad.

She wished she'd thought of that earlier.

Resigning herself to her fate, Yata entered the bar behind Mikoto and Anna.

The noise that exploded from within could be heard from all the way down the street.

Just an average day for one Yata 'Yatagarasu' Misaki, Vanguard of HOMRA.

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**I swear, this is how most of my stories are born. I try to write and something completely different comes out instead.**

**Not sure if I'll continue with this, so it will be left as 'incomplete' for now.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


End file.
